Tempus Fugit the second story in the 'Letters' arc
by Vega-Lume
Summary: eratic ramblings in the form of a letter. Duo's POV


First I wanted to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews and I wanted to tell you for all the folks who have been inquiring, yes I am now planning to write a fic that ties all the stories in the 'Letters' arc together.'  
thank you again!  
  
Vega-Lume  
  
Title: Tempus Fugit ( Time Flies ) [Latin] sequel to 'Wei geht's?'  
Author: Vega-Lume aka little chibi demon  
Disclaimer: don't own um, big surprise, ne?  
Warning: Duo POV, erratic ramblings in the form of a letter, Death,   
kinda angsty and sad.  
Pairings: 2x1. 5xSally ( both are mentioned, no citrus whatsoever.)  
Category: one shot  
Status: complete  
Beta: (maybe)

Note: umm…..It's different, I can tell ya that much.

Tempus Fugit  
by Vel

AC 213, December the fourth  
  
Hello again, my friend:  
  
Where does the time go? The last time I wrote you, Mei-rei was just a little girl.  
The birthday party we threw for her yesterday went well.She's sixteen now. shudders  
Driving, dating, girl problems ( thank the gods for Lu and whoever invented speed dial!)  
dating, friends, dating, school, dating. ( see a pattern?) And those damn school uniforms aren't helping much.  
  
Some times I just want to ship her off to a convent just to keep those boy-vultures away  
from her. But I would never do that. It's funny, ya know. No matter how much you can  
bicker over the tiniest little thing. Teenagers will be teenagers and even though I want  
to give up sometimes, I never can. I just take one look at her and 'bam!' I get a flash  
back to when she was a baby and I melt all over again. She has me so thoroughly  
wrapped around her little finger, it's disgusting. _sighs_  
  
She has a steady boy-friend now, His name is Skye Cheveo, he's nice enough.  
But he will never be good enough for our little girl, ne Wufei?  
Gideion's thirteen now. Preteen. Joy. _rolls eyes sarcastically  
_  
They say that boy's are easier that girls, yeah, right. Tell that to that boy that holds the genes of both Heero and I. Aside from him looking like a younger version of Heero, he has my energy and Heero's stubbornness.  
  
That's a very deadly combination for an adolescent, prepubescent, thirteen year old off spring of two former gundam pilots. And Cami's not helping much either.  
  
As in Cameron, Mei-rei and Giddy's younger sister. The nine year old, miniature ( concentrated ), brown eyed, auburn haired, female version of myself. I mean Giddy's almost a perfect 50/50 combination of both Heero and I.  
  
Cami's about 95% me, and the fact that she is only just nine does not bother her in the slightest. I am so not looking forward to puberty. screams inside  
  
Heero had a miscarriage last spring. The M-utatek device malfunctioned and the baby he had been carrying was lost. The doctors tried to salvage the implant but it had shorted out and had to be removed. The damage the device had caused to his abdomen made the implantation of a second device imposable.  
  
Heero was devastated and we almost lost him due to his depression. He can never bare another child and that fact hurt us all very deeply. He was inconsolable for weeks after the death of our child, He's not completely over the loss, not by a long shot. But he is doing better now.  
  
Quatre was a god send, he gave us enough money so I did not have to work and was able to stay home and care for my family. Making sure I was always there when I was needed was one of my top priorities.  
  
It was one of the worst patches we have had to endure in years, but we managed to pull through.  
  
Mei did well, she managed to keep up with her studies while helping me with Heero and the younger kids. You two should be proud of her, We are. She is an incredible young woman with her mother's brains and her fathers fine sense of justice. _snrk_  
  
She knows all about you now and understands how she came to be a part of our family. She still keeps that photo of you and and keeps her nightly ritual of saying her good-night's to you. She is turning into a fine adult, and has plans of collage and becoming and doctor like her mother.  
  
I miss you both very much and we all send our love. ( Cami says hi, this time)  
  
Well I gotta go and cook dinner now . Aw shut up and stop laughing, Wuffles. I can cook now. Besides I could always cook. I just gave you the burnt parts for fun. smirk ( Did I just hear some one shout injustice?) _grin  
_  
Rest well my friends.  
Until we meet again.  
  
Love, Duo  
  
Ps. Heero says hi, too.

Owari  
  
review  
feed me, feed my muse, feed my beta, feed my plot bunnies!  
review 

littlechibidemon at yahoo.com


End file.
